1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roofing systems, and, more particularly, to a roofing system which absorbs solar heat and conducts the absorbed heat to a heat utilization device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems have been devised for collecting solar heat and conveying the heat to a utilization device. With the increasing prospect of fossil fuels shortages, the collection of solar energy in this manner becomes increasingly attractive. Generally, conventional collecting systems have utilized heat absorbing panels containing fluid passages through which a heat transfer fluid continuously flows. Generally, these heat absorbing panels are of standardized size and are horizontally supported, often on the roof of a building. A primary disadvantage of conventional solar energy conversion systems has been their relatively high cost particularly where the panels cover a large surface area.